DormLife: Wookie, Ayo Belajar Drama Musikal!
by CloudSomnia
Summary: horeeee! akhirnya Wookie oppa ter-cute sedunia se-akhirat mau main drama musikal! gimana persiapannya ya? RnR please! oya, happy anniversary ELF!


**Wookie, ayo belajar drama musikal!**

"Hore, hyuuunngggg! Wookie mo main drama musikal!" jerit Ryeowook saat itu.

"Horeee! Banzai, Wookie!" teriak anak-anak lain.

"Tapi Wookie gugup, nih hyung. Kalo aku ngga bagus gimana?" kata Ryeowook.

"Tenang Wookie. Kita sebagai hyung yang baik bakal ngebantuin lo. Kita yakin lo bisa kok," kata Yesung.

"Yap, sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, Kyu juga akan membantu hyung! Lagian kan Kyu lebih dulu main dari hyung, hehehe," kata Kyuhyun. Masih sempat-sempatnya nih makhluk satu narsis.

"Gue juga bakal ngebantu elo kok, Wook. Sebagai tanda jasa persaudaraan Min-Wook," kata Sungmin juga.

"Pokoknya lo harus ngedapetin peran ini Wook! Ngga peduli apapun yang terjadi, lo harus main di drama ini! Kalo perlu gue bantun lo dengan 'cara gue sendiri'" kata Heechul dengan nada dan tatapan yang patut dicurigai.

"Heh! Lo jangan coba-coba ngeracunin adek gue ya!" damprat Yesung. Heechul mencibir.

"Ayo kita latian hyung!" kata Ryeowook.

* * *

><p>Anak-anak suju langsung melobi ruang latihan dance SM. Ya, supaya Ryeowook bisa liat aktingnya di cermin. Habis di dorm suju kan ruang latian dancenya ngga semewah ruangan dance SM. Mereka mau yang terbaik buat their adorable precious Wookie.<p>

Yesung siap sebagai pelatih vokal. Sungmin mau mengajarkan cara mencegah demam panggung. Heechul sama Siwon ngajarin akting. Kyuhyun mau ngajarin cara pake pedang.

"Ngapain Ryeowook belajar cara pake pedang?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Ya~ siapa tau ntar ada maen pedangnya, hehehe," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi drama yang ditawarkan ke aku ini drama biasa aja. Bukan fantasi, ini tentang real life," kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun diam.

Shindong menyiapkan segala keperluan p3k untuk penyakit bernama 'kelaparan'. Donghae sama Eunhyuk dengan rela dan senang hati menyediakan segala keperluan Ryeowook seperti handuk, sepatu dance, dan pijat gratis.

(EH: padahal gw ngga iklas-iklas amat loh, GW: trus?, EH: maksudnya gw ngga iklas kerja ma Donge, DH: did you say something, Nyuk?, EH: *geleng-geleng*, GW: WOI! Ini ceritanya Wookie! Pergi kalian! *ngelempar Eunhae pake vas bunga*)

Leeteuk ngawasin sebagai leader.

"Sekarang coba bilang 'aaa…'" kata Yesung udah bergaya guru vokal pro.

"Aaaaa…" Ryeowook menurut.

"Hm, oke, ngga ada masalah sama tenggorokan dan gigi," kata Yesung. "Ngga ada sariawan dan amandelmu juga baik-baik aja," lanjut Yesung.

"Hah? Amandelku sampe keliatan?" pikir Ryeowook malu.

"Woi, Sung! Lo mo jadi guru vokal ato dokter gigi sih?" teriak Leeteuk kesel.

"Iya, nih, Yesung hyung. Ini proyek ngga main-main nih!" kata Eunhyuk serasa dapat angin.

"Betul! Keluarkan Yesung hyung!" sambung Donghae sok tau.

"WOI! Lo pada diem deh. Ini juga berpengaruh sama vokal tau!" kata Yesung. "Gue juga diginiin sama guru vocal gue kok!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada sewot.

"Perasaan Kyu ngga deh, pas belajar dulu…" pikir Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang bilang, 'iiii…'" suruh Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook menurut. "Iiiii…."

"Sekarang, 'uuuuu….'"

"Uuuu…."

"Eeee…."

"Eeee…."

"Ooooo…."

"Ooooo…."

Yesung mengangguk puas. "Sekarang bilang 'a i u e o'!" suruh Yesung.

Anehnya Ryeowook nurut. "A i u e o!"

"WOI, KIM JONGWOON! LO MO NGAJARIN RYEOWOOK NYANYI ATO MO NGAJARIN DIA NGEJA HAH?" teriak anak-anak ngga nyante. Sampe Shindong juga ngelempar baskom ke Yesung.

"Iye, iye. Tadi cuma pemanasan. Woi, Sungmin, bawain keyboard-nya!" suruh Yesung. Sungmin disuruh main keyboard sama Yesung.

"Kita tes suaranya dulu," kata Yesung kembali ke gaya guru vokal pro. Sungmin menekan tuts keyboard. Ryeowook narik napas.

"Do do do…"

"Eh, gue suka tuh, dodol duren!" kata Shindong ngga penting.

"Re re re…"

Yang lain diam tanpa kata.

"Mi mi mi…"

"Kyu kangen Mimi hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung melempar aura mengancam. "Kok Kyu merasa ada hawa iblis ya?"

"Aura lo sendiri kali," kata Donghae.

"Fa fa fa…"

"Sol sol sol…"

"Sol sepatu gue belum ditambal," kata Leeteuk.

"La la la…"

"Nada paling waras nih," kata Eunhyuk.

"Si si si…"

"Siapa sih?" kata Donghae ngga nyambung.

Ryeowook narik napas dalam-dalam.

"DO~~~~~!"

-praaannngggg!—

Kaca-kaca pada pecah pas Ryeowook melengking. Anak-anak yang lain juga roboh dengan kejang-kejang+kuping berdarah.

"Hyung? Kok tidur? Ayo lanjutin lagi!" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang bahu Yesung yang lagi kejang-kejang.

Akhirnya anak-anak sadar semua. Untung aja efeknya ngga lama, bisa gawat ntar. Bisa-bisa muncul headline news di Koran besok: '9 dari anggota Super Junior ditemukan tewas setelah mendengar nyanyian'.

"Lo udah bagus kok nyanyinya Wook. Tau kan? Lo selalu nyanyi live. Gue rasa ngga akan ada masalah sama nyanyian lo di drama nanti," kata Yesung. Ryeowook nyengir lebar.

"Sekarang kita belajar aktingnya yok," kata Heechul. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Lo ngga ada masalah sama olah vokal, jadi kita langsung praktek aja. Lo pelajari naskah dulu," kata Heechul memberitahu informasi yang sama sekali ngga penting. Yaiyalah Ryeowook tau dia harus ngapalin naskah dulu. Hello? Dia kan juga ikut di attack on the pin-up boys.

"Sekarang aku minta kamu nangis dalam 1 menit," kata Siwon.

"Eeehhh? Tapi aku ngga bisa," kata Ryeowook.

"Ah, ngebikin Ryeowook nangis gampang kok. Kalian kasih aja dia naskah yang menyedihkan," kata Shindong,

"Eh? Iya ya? Pinter lo 'Ndong!" kata Heechul. Heechul memberikan Ryeowook naskah dengan cerita yang menyedihkan dan meminta Ryeowook merasakan apa yang dirasakan tokohnya.

Jangankan satu menit, baru beberapa detik Ryeowook udah nangis sesenggukan. "Hiks, hiks. Ceritanya sediiihhhh~~!"

"Nah, begitu tekniknya Wook. Lo harus masuk ke dunia tokoh lo. Ya kan Min?" kata Heechul meminta persetujuan Sungmin.

"Iya betul. Buktinya gue yang susah nangis ini bisa nangis pas syuting Goong T itu sama President," kata Sungmin narsis.

"Sekarang, berenti nangis, Wookie," kata Siwon.

"Hiks, hiks," Ryeowook masih nangis.

2 menit…

"Hiks, huee~~" Ryeowook masih juga nangis.

6 menit…

"Wookie, berenti nangis dong," bujuk Leeteuk. Tapi Ryeowook masih juga nangis.

"Lo sih! Makanya jangan suruh Ryeowook nangis! Dia tuh susah berentinya!" omel Yesung.

"Yeee, mene gue tehe! Tuntutan naskah kan gitu!" kata Heechul.

"Tapi harusnya lo bisa baca situasi dong! Ini kan cuma latian, jangan seserius itu napa?" Yesung masih ngomel. Akhirnya Yesung sama Heechul malah adu bacot tanpa mempedulikan apakah Ryeowook masih nangis ato udah berenti.

"Sekarang aku mau hyung marah! Marah!" terdengar Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Woi! Ngapain lagi lo Kyu?" Yesung ngejitak Kyuhyun.

"Gue ngajarin Ryeowook hyung!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya, tapi ngapain lo ngebentak Ryeowook?" cecar Yesung. Ngga nyante nih orang. "Won! Lo ngapain sih, kok malah bocah ini yang ngajarin Ryeowook?" omel Yesung.

"Tau ah, hyung. Tapi kayaknya Kyuhyun lebih bisa ngajarin Ryeowook. Tuh liat mukanya Ryeowook udah berkerut-kerut," tunjuk Siwon kearah Ryeowook yang mukanya udah berkerut-kerut.

"Sabar Wook," kata Leeteuk.

"Sabar apaan? Kalian ngapain sih, bertengkar kayak gitu? kayak anak kecil!" kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba marah. Yang lain bengong. Apalagi pas Ryeowook tiba-tiba nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Anak-anak yang lain pada berkumpul kayak anak ayam karena takut.

"Wookie, kamu ngapain?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Kok nanya? Bukannya tadi Kyuhyun nyuruh aku marah?" katanya polos. "Trus aku nyanyi. Kan aku mau main drama musikal?" katanya lagi.

"Oohhh, akting ya…" batin anak-anak. "Baru akting aja udah serem gitu, apalagi kalo beneran ya?"

"Jadi gimana hyung? Aku bisa?" tanya Ryeowook harap-harap cemas.

"Iya kok. Aktingmu bagus, Wook. Tapi mungkin nanti kamu minta ajarin aja lagi sama guru yang lebih professional," kata Siwon. Ryeowook nyengir.

"Kalo gini doa`in aku sukses ya, hyung!" kata Ryeowook.

"Oke! Kita latian lagi!" seru Eunhyuk.

(gw potong aja sampe disini ah *author pemalas*)

Dan begitulah, mereka terus latian di ruang dance SM itu sampe malam. Demi our precious Wookie.

Dan karena mereka mau konsen ngelatih Wookie, gw diusir dari tempat latian.

EH: lo pergi sana! Kita mo konsen!

GW: kok gitu sih, Hyuk oppa! Gw kan musti ngelaporin nih!

DH: pergi kagak lo? *oohhh, ngancem nih ceritanya*

GW: awas lo, fish!

-THE END—

Bonus balas dendam gw:

"Wei! Donghae keselek coklat!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Biar gue yang urus!" kata si dukun Yesung.

-BUUGHHH!—

"Huaaa! Pinggang gue patahhh!" jerit Donghae setelah digeplak Yesung pake tenaga dalam. "Awas lo, thor. Gue bales lo!"

-THE END!—

Cerita yang aneh. Semoga Wookie beneran jadi main drama musikal! Katanya sih, iya, si Wookie mo main, judulnya "Temptation of Wolves"

Doa`in Wookie!

Oya, happy anniversary ELF! Proud to be ELF! Proud to love our 15 princes!


End file.
